Dean's Perfect Angel
by SupernaturalWinchester
Summary: Dean has a daughter but is the mother really dead?
1. Dean i need your help

"**Hello?" Dean said groggily**

"**Dean, it's Addie" she said**

"**Addie I don't have time for this I am hunting" he said angrily**

"**Mickie's dead" she said quickly **

"**Since when?" he said quickly **

"**About 3 weeks ago I tried to get in contact with you but your phone was off" she said**

**Three weeks ago Dean was still in hell "yeah I was pretty deep into a case" he said as his ex's sister did not know that he had made a deal for Sammy and was in hell for 6 months.**

"**Well social services took AJ from me because I wasn't her legal guardian Mickie was and you're the father Dean so I need your help getting my niece back" she said**

"**I am on my way just let me get Sam" Dean said "he is at Bobby's or do you want me to come straight away?"**

"**As soon as you can please Dean" Addie said**

"**Ok I am about 4 hours away from you Addie so be ready to go" Dean said "and I am sorry about Micks"**

"**Me two" Addie said "it was a car accident do you know, nothing you could save her from Dean"**

"**Doesn't make me feel better Add" Dean said "now hang up so I can drive"**

"**Sammy I have to go and see a friend I will be at Bobby's a little later than expected" Dean said into his brother's answer phone "and this is Dean so you know"**

**When he arrived in Charlotte, North Carolina he could not think of Mickie, the girl that had stolen his heart and the first girl he had ever truly loved. Even though he had loved Cassie, Lisa and Jo or the idea of what the relationship with them would bring them as a couple. She was absolutely off of the wall crazy and totally hot, she had dark hair and brown eyes. He had instantly fallen for her and had shamelessly flirted with her before she had finally agreed to go out with him.**

**When he knocked on the door he was surprised in how much older Addie had become since the last time he had seen her she was a 16 year old girl that was annoyed he was taking her older sister away from her to a 22 year old woman that looked very much like Mickie almost like she had inadvertently became her sister in appearance.**

"**Addie?" he said as he was not sure if he had forgotten a sister in between the two in age**

"**Yeah Dean it's me" she said "you weren't lying when you said you would be quicker if you didn't have to get Sam"**

"**Yeah where is she?" Dean said and judging by the look on his face she knew he was angry "Addie where is AJ?**

"**I dunno Dean they won't tell me that is why I rang you" Addie said "Mickie made sure you had to know where she was if anything happened to her"**

"**Then let's go and get my little girl" Dean said shortly**


	2. Dean and Mickie

**4 years ago**

"_**Babe" Mickie said "we have to get going soon"**_

"_**I know" Dean said "I just want to make sure that he is ok"**_

"_**I promised Addie we would be back tomorrow" she said**_

"_**Ok it's just he is my brother" Dean said "I cannot help wanting to check up on him when I am able to"**_

"_**I understand" Mickie said "it is just like we are not going in are we?"**_

"_**Nope" Dean said looking at the light in the apartment go out "let's get home do AJ doesn't know we have been gone"**_

"_**I am not letting you call her AJ anymore" Mickie said "her name is Alexandra Jo"**_

"_**AJ" Dean said simply "I am her father I can call her what I want"**_

"_**I don't want to argue on this" Mickie said "so AJ it is"**_

**3 months later**

"_**Mickie it is not like I want to but the man has gone missing" Dean said**_

"_**So like always you are going to go running to him" Mickie said "you are leaving me again"**_

"_**No I am going to get him and make sure he is safe and then I am coming back to you Mickie" Dean said "I promise"**_

"_**No you won't" she said shaking her head "I know you Dean and I am an optimist I want to believe that you will come back to me and maybe you will one day but it won't be anytime soon"**_

"_**Can I say bye to AJ?" Dean said **_

"_**She is asleep" Mickie said "but sure"**_

_**As Dean walked up to AJ's room Mickie's words were ringing in his head that he would never return to her, also it meant if he didn't he would never see AJ again and he was damned if he was not able to see his daughter ever again.**_

**3 years ago**

"_**I understand" Mickie said "no I told you that you wouldn't come straight back and you have to kill the demon just be careful"**_

"_**I will babe" Dean said "and tell AJ I want her to behave for you and for her to have a good birthday"**_

"_**Ok" Mickie said "I still love you Dean"**_

"_**I love you two" he said "and AJ"**_

"_**Just promise me that you will keep you and Sammy safe" she said**_

"_**I will Micks I promise" Dean said "I want you to promise me one thing"**_

"_**What?" Mickie said**_

"_**Don't tell AJ why I am gone" Dean said "but don't let her forget me"**_

"_**I won't do you want to talk to her?" Mickie said**_

"_**Can I?" Dean asked hopefully**_

"_**Sure" Mickie said and Dean heard her say "AJ it's daddy" then Dean heard his three year old daughter running across the room to her mother.**_

"_**Hi daddy" AJ said**_

"_**Hey princess" Dean said "sorry I am going to miss your birthday"**_

"_**S'ok daddy" she said "are you coming home soon?"**_

"_**Yeah I just need to find your granddad ok?" Dean said**_

"_**Ok daddy" she said "I will save you some cake" which made Dean laugh "I will daddy I promise"**_

"_**I know you will sweetie" Dean said "I have to go now princess because I have to keep driving"**_

"_**Ok daddy speak to you soon" AJ said **_

"_**I love you AJ" Dean said**_

"_**Luv you daddy" AJ said.**_


	3. Winchester good luck?

"**Dean I said are you ok?" Addie said**

"**Yeah I'm fine" he said "I was just thinking about Mickie"**

"**You miss her don't you?" she asked and he nodded**

"**Me two" Addie said "I wish she was here when you came back"**

"**I think she always knew she wouldn't be" Dean said "she made me promise I would come back if anything happened to her"**

"**Let's go get AJ" Addie said**

**As they drove the car journey was silent as he was not sure what he could say to the sister of his dead ex girlfriend not that they had been able to talk when Mickie was alive as Addie always seemed to hate him.**

"**This is it" Addie said when they drew up alongside the building**

"**Was the sign the giveaway?" Dean said smirking at her**

"**A little" she said getting out of the car.**

**As Dean walked into the building he was increasingly nervous he was about to get his daughter who had not seen in three years he wondered what social services knew about him.**

"**Hello" he said knocking on the door**

"**Yes" a woman in her mid thirties said coming to the door.**

"**I believe that you have my daughter" Dean said**

"**Let me guess brown eyes, blondish brownish hair and a bit of a cocky attitude?" the woman asked**

"**That's her" Addie said "I'm her aunt"**

"**So your Alexandra's father?" she asked looking at Dean**

"**Well I knew her as AJ but yeah" Dean said**

"**Ok well we need you to fill out a form and you can take her" the woman said**

"**It's that easy?" Dean asked quizzically**

"**The fact we have known Addie and Mickie for about 20 years and I know you Dean Winchester I know that AJ will be safe with you" the woman said "but you probably don't remember me"**

"**I honestly don't" he said**

"**So if I said to you Rebecca Samson" she said "you wouldn't remember your brother's babysitter"**

"**Becky Samson" Dean said "you haven't changed one bit still love looking after kids and still look younger than you are" and she blushed**

**As Dean filled the form out he was talking to Rebecca about AJ and stuff that he would need to know about his daughter and her allergies. The whole time Addie gave them dark looks finding it hard to believe that Dean seemed to have forgotten Mickie that quickly.**

"**I will go get AJ" Rebecca said **

"**Could you be any more of a man whore?" Addie asked**

"**Excuse me?" Dean said**

"**Mickie hasn't been dead three weeks and you are acting like she never existed" Addie said angrily**

"**Hang on a damn minute I loved your sister more than anything in the damn world and I love AJ more than anything in the while damn world" Dean said "but I hadn't seen Micks in three years Add"**

"**Through choice" she said "I was there the whole time Dean"**

"**I didn't say it wasn't my choice what I mean is me and Mickie knew three years ago our relationship was in trouble when I left and didn't know when I was coming back but we acted like adults about it" Dean said "for AJ"**

"**I'm sorry" Addie said "but losing Mickie and AJ I lost everything I cared about"**

"**You still have me and Sam" Dean said "I wanted to take AJ with me your welcome to as well"**

"**Really?" Addie said "I mean I have no experience"**

"**You have more experience with AJ than me" Dean said "I will need your help with her"**

**The door opened and AJ ran into the room and at Addie who pulled her niece into a hug**

"**Auntie Addie" AJ said "missed you"**

"**I missed you two AJ" Addie said "AJ someone wants to say hi to you"**

**With this AJ pulled away from Addie and looked at Dean.**

"**DADDY!" AJ said and flung herself at Dean who caught her with ease "missed you two daddy"**

"**I missed you AJ" he said**

"**Did you find grandpa?" she asked and Dean was astounded she remembered three years ago the phone conversation "cause mommy said he got lost a lot"**

"**That he does princess" Dean said**

"**good" AJ said "I don't want grandpa to be lost anymore"**

"**Me neither" Dean said "but he is with your grandma Mary now"**

"**So he died?" AJ said with tears in her eyes "I'm sorry daddy"**

"**Let's get out of here" Dean said wiping the tears from his daughter's eyes "do you want me to carry you?"**

"**Yes please daddy" she said lifting her arms.**

"**No problem sweetie" he said "Addie can you get her bag with her clothes in?" and she nodded.**

"**Daddy is that your car?" AJ said pointing towards the impala**

"**Yeah sweetie it is why?" Dean asked**

"**I dream about it all the time" AJ said**

"**Really?" Dean said**

"**Yep my mommy showed me a picture of you and her sitting on it" AJ said "and my mommy told me only good people went in your car"**

"**Did she now?" Dean said "so why do you dream of my car?"**

"**Because I always wanted you to come and see me" she said "and we could play dress up and house with mommy"**

"**Well I know for a fact your uncle Sammy loves to play dress up" Dean said smirking**

"**Really" AJ said with her eyes wide and sparkling with anticipation**

"**Yep" Dean said "and your uncle Bobby"**

"**Cool" AJ said "auntie Addie doesn't like dress up" and then pulled "auntie Addie hasn't liked much recently" and then sat back in her chair and attempted to sleep.**

**When they arrived back at Addie's apartment Dean said "are you coming with us or staying?"**

"**I am staying Dean" Addie said "I am not done grieving yet and I don't want AJ to think it is something she has done so no I won't come with you right now"**

"**I understand" Dean said "anytime you want to talk to her or see her just ring me and I will bring her to see you"**

"**Thanks Dean" Addie said **

"**No problem Addie" Dean said **


	4. Mommy is in heaven right daddy?

AJ was asleep for most of the journey and when she was awake she was practically silent, comma just asking Dean to stop for her to go to the toilet. Dean guessed that was because she missed Addie or Mickie, which one though he was not sure.

"Daddy?" AJ said after a while. "Is my mommy in heaven?"

"Of course, princess (Princess)," Dean replied shocked. "What would make you think she wasn't?"

"Because Billy said," AJ began slowly, "that if your parents aren't married when they die, they go to hell."

"Well Billy's a liar sweetie. Your mom ain't in hell, ok?" Dean said.

"Ok, Daddy," she said sleepily. "I am going back to sleep now."

"Ok, Princess," Dean said and wondered how he was going to handle some of the other major questions that AJ would ask him in her life time.

"AJ, "Dean said. "Princess. we are here."

"Ok, Daddy," she said .

"Don't move. I will get you out of the car, ok?" Dean said.

"But Daddy," she said. "Auntie Addie let me do it myself."

"Ok," Dean said, "just this once."

When he picked AJ's bag up out of the trunk of the car, he was nervous. How would he explain hunting to her, and how would he explain AJ to Bobby and Sam?  
As he walked through the door, there was no sign of either of them.

"Bobby?" Dean said.

"Dean?" Bobby said, walking from the kitchen. "I thought you were in North Carolina?"

"I was," Dean said.

"Daddy," AJ said, "I haveta use the bathroom."

"Sure, Princess, it's up the stairs," Bobby said. "And the door on your left, ok?" AJ nodded and ran towards the stairs.

"Daddy?" Bobby said. "Dean, why didn't you tell me you were a father?"

"With all due respect, Bobby, I didn't have to," Dean said. "Sam and my dad didn't know, Sam still doesn't."

"Then why now?" Bobby said. "Hell I know you dying messed you up but having an attack of conscience, Dean?"

"Her mom died," Dean said," about three weeks ago. "

"I'm sorry," Bobby said. "So you went and got her?"

Dean nodded.

"How old is she?" Bobby asked.

"Six, " Dean said .

"Damn, Boy, I didn't realise you could keep a secret that long, "Bobby said. "Are you sure she is yours?"

"What is that suppose to mean?" Dean said angrily. "Of course she is mine, Bobby."

"Well, you are Mr. One Night Stand himself," Bobby said. "To be honest, I am surprised she is the only one that is your kid."

"I loved Mickie," Dean said. "And dad went missing and the demon showing up, me and Mickie decided it would be best for me to stay away for a while. At least until the demon was dead. But then with Sammy and me dying, there was never a good time for me to go back."

"I understand," Bobby said.

"But don't mention any of that to her?," Dean said. "Please, Bobby?"

"Boy, you must think I am an idiot," Bobby growled. "Like I would tell your daughter that, you are as damn hard headed as your idiot daddy. "

"Thanks, Bobby," Dean said.

"So, I am guessing that sweet little girl walking around in an AC/DC t shirt has a name?" Bobby said.

"AJ," Dean said, "AJ Winchester."

"Cute," Bobby said smirking."I bet you crapped yourself when her mom told you she was pregnant, didn't you?"

"A little," Dean said smirking.  


7 years before  
_"Micks, you ok?" Dean said._

"No, Dean, I am not," Mickie said."I'm great!"

"Babe, you were just sick," Dean said. "You're not on one of those crazy are you?"

"No, Dean, you big goof," Mickie said. "I'm pregnant."

"Shit! " Dean said. "Like with a baby?"

"No, with a car, " Mickie said. "What do you think?"

"Is it ..." Dean started.

"Is it what?" Mickie asked and then tears began to form in her eyes.  
"Dean Alexander Winchester, were you about to ask me if the baby was yours?"

"Baby, I had to ask. I mean we haven't been going out long," Dean said.

"If you think I have been sleeping around maybe you should leave now," Mickie said, moving out of his way so he had a clear exit from the bedroom.

"Babe, I am not going anywhere," Dean said. "I want to be with you until I die."

"Really?" she said, stepping towards him. "Even when I am all fat and ugly?"

"To me you will never be fat or ugly, Micks, " Dean said.

"You are so full of it, Dean Winchester," she said

"But that is why you love me," he said.

"Damn right, " she said and he leant in and kissed her.  
  
  
Present day  
"So from day one you were on board with staying with Mickie?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, " Dean said. "I knew I loved her from the first day that I met her, to be honest with you, Bobby."

"So what are you going to tell Sam?" Bobby asked.

"The truth," Dean said, "and hopefully he won't hate me for not telling him before now."

"Do you want me to take the little angel and head out before he realises she is here?" Bobby asked.

"You are really changing quickly, " Dean said, "like the uncle / godfather you are to her that I knew you would be to her Bobby."

"Aw damn, Dean, if I knew having AJ would turn you into a woman, I would have gotten you some tissues and a couple of bras when I went the store this morning," Bobby said.

"Not funny, Bobby, " Dean said.

"Well you better think of something because I am expecting Sam back from the store in ten minutes," Bobby said."And I don't want your daughter to see you and her uncle kicking shit out of each other. "

"Ok, can you take her to get ice cream or something?" Dean said.

"No, Daddy, I wanna stay with you, " AJ said, standing at Dean's elbow.

"How long have you been standing there?" Dean said.

"Just before Uncle Bobby swore, " AJ said. " It is not nice to say Shit."

"Alexandra Jo Winchester, apologise right now," Dean said, but Bobby roared laughing. "Now young lady. "

"Sorry, Daddy. Sorry, Uncle Bobby, " AJ said bowing her head.

"Aw, Princess, it's alright,"  
Bobby said. "After all, I have heard your daddy and grandpa say worse than that."

Then he turned to Dean said, "damn she is exactly like you 21 years ago. "


	5. Sammy meet AJ

**When Sam returned he was not sure what he was more confused by that Dean was back or the pink duffel bag in the spare room.**

"**Dean?" Sam said "what girl have you hooked up with now and are bringing her with us?"**

"**My daughter" Dean said calmly**

"**You're what?" Sam said not sure if he had caught what his older brother had said properly**

"**My daughter, remember Mickie in Charlotte?" Dean said and Sam shook his head "Rebecca was your babysitter and she was kinda hot?"**

"**Back to the fact you have a daughter Dean" Sam said**

"**Yeah she is called AJ Winchester" Dean said "and ... she's six"**

"**SIX!" Sam shouted "what happened to no more secrets? I cannot believe you Dean"**

"**I left three years ago to get you I didn't think I would see Mickie and AJ again" Dean said**

"**THEN WHAT CHANGED DEAN?" Sam shouted "WHY DO YOU HAVE HER NOW?"**

"**THE LOVE OF MY LIFE AND HER MOTHER DIED SAM!" Dean said firing up "SO DO YOU WANT ME TO TAKE HER BACK TO MICKIE'S SISTER OR BETTER YET SOCIAL SERVICES WHERE SHE WAS UNTIL I GOT HER?"**

"**Dean man I'm sorry" Sam said**

"**Yeah well sorry doesn't bring her back" Dean said "AJ is all I have left"**

"**I didn't know" Sam said**

"**We didn't want you to" Dean said "and you were at Stanford would you have picked up if I called?"**

"**I guess you are right" Sam said "so what happens now?"**

"**You meet your niece" Dean said smiling "she has been talking all the time she has been awake on the way here about meeting you and Bobby"**

"**Really?" Sam said "does she look like you?"**

"**No all Mickie" Dean said**

"**That was lucky" Sam said smirking "come on dude you need to smile"**

"**I know" Dean said "I think I still need time to grieve though Sammy"**

"**I know you do Dean" Sam said "but you have to be strong for AJ"**

"**Enough of this chick flick crap" Dean said "and enough stalling you down stairs and meet your niece"**

"**Ok I am going" Sam said**

**Sam, Bobby and AJ **

"**And this is going to be your daddy or uncle Sam" Bobby said as they heard footsteps coming down the stairs.**

"**It's uncle Sammy" AJ said without looking "daddy doesn't make that much noise"**

"**Hey Bobby" Sam said from the kitchen "and I am guessing this little angel is AJ?"**

"**Yep and I am guessing your my uncle Sammy?" she said smiling at him and he could not help but smile at the little version of Dean**

"**Yeah I am" Sam said **

"**Your big" she said "are you a giant?"**

"**Nope" Sam said "just really big"**

"**Cool will I be really big?" she said with eyes wide**

"**Sure" Sam said**

"**Not so fun when the look is directed at you is it Samuel?" Bobby whispered laughing**

"**You ain't lying there Bobby" Sam said "So what do you want to do now AJ?"**

"**I am not sure" she said "can I have pie?"**

"**You're like your dad" both Sam and Bobby said at the same time **

"**I am going to go and see if he wants pie" AJ said climbing down off of her chair and up the stairs**

"**She is so like Dean" Sam said**

"**I don't remember Dean asking John or you if you guys wanted pie when I made it" Bobby said smirking "normally ate the whole damn thing on his own"**

"**And he said I was fat at 12" Sam said**

"**Well you kinda were Sammy" Bobby said smiling at him.**

"**Does he want pie?" Bobby said when AJ came back down stairs**

"**No he is gone" AJ said**

"**What do you mean gone?" Sam said "AJ what do you mean?"**

"**Gone" AJ said smiling "daddy is with mommy now"**

**Then Sam looked at Bobby with a look of disbelief.**


End file.
